


I ain't saying he's a gold digger

by tacosntiddies



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Money, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, baddy daddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacosntiddies/pseuds/tacosntiddies
Summary: Charles wasn't too happy about his credit card bill





	I ain't saying he's a gold digger

**Author's Note:**

> for my 200k challenge on tumblr 
> 
> Thanks to @stuck-y-together for betaing  
> and too the baddy daddies for inspiration.

“JEFFERSON!” Charles voice rings through out the manner. 

Jefferson drops his book and his eyes goes wide. He knows that tone. Daddy is angry. The thing he didn’t know was why. He peaked around the corner of the library entrance and Charles was storming his way. 

“What’s the matter, daddy?” Jefferson asked giving his lover the sad eyes.

“My credit card bill was 20,000 dollars this month.” He glared down at him, “10 grand alone on scarves!” 

“But daddy, they were pretty. You used them to tie me up.” Jefferson reminds him, so Charles know he got use out of the expensive purchase. 

“We could have used rope.” Charles eyes were fierce as he glared down at him. 

“But the silk feels nice on my skin daddy.” Jefferson pouts and looks at him with the saddest eyes he can give. 

This makes Charles sigh. Then something sparks in his eyes, “Follow me to my office, Jeff.”

Jefferson follow him through and admires Charles ass and through his slack with every step he takes. Charles walks into the office and over to the safe. Jefferson’s eyes go wide. The safe was where they kept the weapons and all the money. He had no idea what Charles was about to do and for some reason that made his cock twitch with need. Charles looked over at him with a wicked glint this eyes and started pulling stacks of money out of the safe. “What are you doing, Charles?” 

He ripped the bands of the money throwing it all over the red carpeted floors. Stack after stack of Benjamins covered the carpet. The floor wasn’t even visible anymore. Charles had fully covered it. “Daddy?” Jefferson’s eyes were wide. 

“Take off your clothes and lay on it!” He growled. He started undoing his tie. 

“Yes, daddy.” Jefferson whimpered and began stripping his clothes off himself.

“You love fine things don’t you? All your delicate scarves, designer shoes, knick-knacks. You just love spending daddy’s money.” He rumbles.

“I do, daddy.” Jefferson whined and laid back in the pile of money.

“Such a material list thing. You’re a slave to consumerism, but your also something else.” Charles growled as his last piece of clothing was lost.   
“What am I?” Jefferson whispered with a shiver.

“You’re a slave to pleasure.” Charles smirked and looked over his body covetously. 

Jefferson whimpers as charles starts to descend upon him. His body about to be desecrated by this god of a man. He still couldn’t believe just how good Charles could fuck him. Let alone, the double-whammy of being fucked both by Lance and Charles. He was the luckiest boy alive. 

“Play with that pretty cock for me.” Charles demanded as he spat down into Jefferson’s entrance. 

“Yes, daddy!” Jefferson started to jerk himself wantonly. His body arching to thrusting into his own fist, bills sticking to the sweat on his body. 

“Look at you, rolling around covered in money, like the little sugar baby you are,” He purred and pressed a finger into him.

“Yes! Yes! More fingers!” Jefferson cooed as Charles finger thrust slow and deep, unlike the frantically fast pulls he was doing to his own cock. 

Charles ads another finger, “I knew one wouldn’t satisfy you, just like one scarf didn’t. Had to spend lots of daddy’s money and you have to take lots of daddy’s fingers. 

Jefferson nods his head and moans as Charles scissors his fingers, stretching him for what Jefferson knew would be a brutal fucking. He boldly uttered, “More!”

Charles smirked and shoved in a third making Jefferson contort against the pile of money. Jeff’s precum smeared along the bills and when he twisted more they pasted to his hips. 

“All covered in my money in your own cum. We should add daddy’s cum to that.” Charles cooed and yanked his fingers free.

“OHHH!” Jefferson whined at the quick exit, but then screamed as Charles shoved in. 

“That’s right! Scream for daddy!” Charles moaned and gripped the back of Jefferson’s thighs and thrust into him mercilessly. 

Jefferson cried out Charles named and gripped at the floor, finding nothing but the money to grip onto. He reached for Charles.

“Nope. You just rub that money all over you. That’s what you want isn’t it? Daddy’s money.” Charles growled the words.

“Want you!” Jefferson howled as Charles slammed into his prostate making his cock twitch and leak everywhere. 

“You want me more than you want that money?” Charles delivered a brutal thrust.

“Yes! God yes!” Jefferson cried. He felt the urge to climax rising with each delicious rub against his prostate. 

“Look at you, little gold digger, rolling around in daddy’s money begging for his cock.” Charles rhythm never slowed. 

“DADDY!” Jefferson whimpered, his cock jerking hard before shooting a hot spurt of seed all over his own chest. He trembled with pleasure with each jet. Then Charles pulled out. Jefferson sighed thinking that the pounding was over now he had came, but Charlie then grabbed his hips and flipped him.

His cum cover stomach was now pasted with Benjamins. Jefferson whimpered when Charles shoved back into him, the weight of his muscular frame pressing over Jefferson thin one. Thrust after brutal thrust into Jefferson’s aching ass had him feeling dizzy and hot. 

“Charles!” He cried his name like a sweet prayer.

“Daddy is gonna fill his little sugar baby up!” Charles growled and his thrust started to stutter. 

“Do it! Fill me daddy!” Jefferson whined. His ass tightening around him as more cock spray from his cock. His second orgasming rocking him so hard his ears popped and he blacked out. 

When Jefferson came to he was covered in cum. Charles had decided to paint him and cover him in money. 

“Look Lance...our slutty little sugar baby.” Charles cooed, standing next to the their muscular husband. 

“Charles, lay on top of him. I’m going to fuck you on top of him like that.” Lance rumbled and Jefferson felt his ass clench with want and his cock harden again hoping Lance would give him a stiff fucking too.


End file.
